Fare Thee Well
by Nihal Tonks-Lupin
Summary: Rachel ajuda Piper a perceber que sua participação na guerra pode ser mais importante do que ela acha, e seu futuro com Jason depende disso *SPOILER DE O HEROI PERDIDO*


**Herois do Olimpo** não me pertence.

Hey hey, segunda fic minha de HO! To gostando disso ;D Essa é mais sobre a Piper. Não tinha planejado colocar a Rachel aqui -eu odiei ela por muito tempo- mas acabou que ela era a melhor pessoa pra conversar com a fofa da Piper :B

O nome da fic é uma música do **Whitesnake**, do cd novo que eu amei.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm on my way, I'm going home <strong>/_ Estou de saída, estou indo pra casa_**  
><strong>

**My bags are packed and I'm ready to go **/_ Minhas malas estão feitas e estou pronto pra ir_

- Do que você tem medo? – Rachel perguntou.

Ela e Piper estavam sentadas à frente do chalé 10, vazio naquela hora do dia, em que todos estavam ocupados com seus afazeres pelo acampamento. Piper a olhou com cautela.

- Medo? Por que acha que estou com medo?

- Porque está escrito na sua testa, talvez? – Rachel fez uma careta. – Anda, me diga o que está acontecendo.

- Me diga você, ó, poderosa Oráculo. – tentou sorrir da própria piada, mas não conseguiu. Sorrir era a última coisa que ela queria fazer naqueles dias.

- Então eu digo, e resumirei em uma palavra: Jason.

- Uau, você é mesmo poderosa. – pegou um graveto pequeno e fino e começou a riscar o chão, até o graveto se despedaçar.

- Certo, vamos ver então. – Rachel não estava ofendida pelo que a amiga disse, fez uma cara pensativa e a contemplou com olhos neutros. – Amanhã vocês vão partir no _Argo II_, o que significa que vão rumar para o acampamento romano. Jason é naturalmente de lá, mas não se lembra de muita coisa. – parou e pensou mais um pouco. – Então duas coisas podem estar te deixando inquieta desse jeito. A primeira é que você não quer que ele fique por lá. A segunda é que está com medo do que ele pode se lembrar ao chegarem.

Piper ficou em silêncio por uns minutos, refletindo no que Rachel havia dito.

- Já pensou na possibilidade de serem as duas coisas? – finalmente respondeu.

- Ah. Tem razão. E o que vai fazer a respeito?

- Fazer? O que eu poderia sequer pensar em fazer? Não posso mudar o curso dos acontecimentos, e com certeza não tenho poder para obrigá-lo a ficar aqui e esquecer-se dos amigos que tem lá. – _"Na verdade, eu tenho. Mas nunca faria isso com ele."_ ela pensou consigo mesma.

- Em uma coisa você está absolutamente certa: não pode mudar o curso dos acontecimentos. – Rachel disse. Piper a olhou sem entender. – Pense nas histórias dos herois gregos antigos. Cada vez que um dele ficava sabendo de algo ruim em seu futuro, fazia de tudo para mudá-lo. E no que isso resultava? Eles seguiam direto para aquele futuro, sem tê-lo conseguido mudar em nada. Você faz bem em aceitar o seu.

Elas levantaram a cabeça para ver o sol poente, riscando o céu de vermelho e acentuando a cor das copas das árvores. O barulho do acampamento ia baixando junto com o sol, as espadas sendo guardadas e as flechas sendo colocadas de volta em suas aljavas. De repente uma ideia passou pela mente de Piper. Por que Rachel estava falando sobre ser bom ela aceitar o próprio destino? Não era uma lição de moral, nem um elogio, disso ela tinha certeza. Sabia reconhecer quando as pessoas falavam nas entrelinhas, e era isso que Rachel estava fazendo agora. Virou o rosto para ver a expressão sonhadora dela, algo que Piper aprendeu ser natural na Oráculo, e pensou melhor sobre o que ela tinha acabado de dizer.

Sentiu o coração bater tão rápido e forte, que tinha a impressão que as costelas doíam. Será que Rachel estava insinuando aqui que ela achava que estava? Se Piper perguntasse diretamente, ela certamente não responderia. Teria que ser inteligente para tirar alguma informação da garota. Com sorte, ela não perceberia o que Piper estava fazendo.

- Às vezes eu acho que não deveria ir. Quero dizer, nessa viagem.

- Por quê? – Rachel de repente parecia preocupada com algo. Estava funcionando.

- Eu não sou uma guerreira, tipo Clarisse ou Annabeth. Só estive em uma missão em toda minha vida. Ainda não entendo muito desse mundo de semideuses. Isso me deixa assustada. Além do mais... – fez uma pausa e mordeu o lábio. Ah, seu pai ficaria _tão_ orgulhoso se a visse atuando assim.

- O quê? Além do mais o quê?

- Não quero me despedir de Jason. Vai ser doloroso demais.

Continuou olhando para a amiga, esperando o resultado de suas palavras sobre ela. Por fim, Rachel deu um longo suspiro.

- Piper, você precisa ir. Não é uma escolha, você simplesmente precisa.

- O que quer dizer? Por que não posso ficar aqui?

- Porque se ficar, estará condenando seus amigos à morte.

Piper não esperava por isso. Aquilo era ainda pior do que ela imaginava. Condenar à morte? O que uma filha de Aphrodite tinha a ver com isso?

- Não estou entendendo...

Rachel coçou a cabeça, ainda pensando se deveria estar dizendo isso.

- Sua mãe é a deusa do amor, entende?

Piper não achou que aquilo precisava de uma resposta. Rachel continuou.

- Então, no fim, o que irá salvar os tripulantes do _Argo II_ da morte quando chegarem ao acampamento romano será o amor. Eu sei, bem brega, não é?

A outra a olhava boquiaberta.

- Rachel, eu não estou entendendo nada.

Respirou fundo mais uma vez e olhou pro céu, como se estivesse se desculpando pelo que estava prestes a fazer.

- Piper, o que você acha que vai parar os semideuses romanos quando virem Jason numa embarcação grega? Ele vai ter que gritar que não é um prisioneiro várias vezes, e ainda assim é possível que eles não acreditem. Se, na melhor das hipóteses, vocês conseguirem desembarcar em segurança, eles _ainda_ vão querer acabar com vocês. Não os culpe, é da natureza deles.

Ela ouvia e prestava atenção em cada palavra.

- Quando a guerra estiver pra estourar entre gregos e romanos mais uma vez, Jason vai ter que escolher um lado. Assim como Percy. Percy está na exata mesma situação que Jason. Bem, eu não fico lembrando Annabeth disso. Ela pode ficar realmente aborrecida se ficar pensando que ele se apaixonou por uma semideusa romana.

Piper não disse nada, mas sentiu um gosto ruim amargar-lhe a boca. E se _ela_ fosse a "semideusa grega" que Jason havia se apaixonado, deixando uma namorada no outro acampamento furiosa como Annabeth poderia ficar? Já tinha pensado nessa possibilidade mil vezes, e mil vezes teve que afastar o pensamento da cabeça para não ficar louca.

- Mas antes que uma tragédia aconteça, se Jason e Percy, que são sem dúvida os líderes dos acampamentos, escolherem ficar ao lado daquela que amam, tudo será resolvido. Porque será insuportável pra eles pensarem em ficar longe de você ou de Annabeth. Então vocês duas precisam ir, precisam estar presentes no momento do confronto, pra que Jason e Percy as vejam lá, e lembrem que vocês fariam de tudo por eles.

A filha de Aphrodite estava sem ar. Sua cabeça girava com tanta informação. Apesar da tranqüilidade de Rachel, ela sabia que ainda existia a chance de Jason não escolher Piper, e Percy não escolher Annabeth, e sabia que a amiga não havia dito isso para não preocupá-la ainda mais.

- Você entende agora? – Rachel perguntou.

- O amor vai nos salvar. – ela respondeu.

- Isso mesmo. - balançou a cabeça em concordância.

- Não parece tão brega, vendo por esse lado.

- Realmente, não é.

Aceitar o próprio destino. Piper sabia que não haviam sido notícias muito boas, mas era melhor do que nada. Agora ela via uma chance real de ajudar, e iria aproveitá-la. Proibiu-se de pensar no que poderia acontecer se ela não fosse escolhida na hora crucial, isso não era de utilidade alguma. Ao invés, pensou de novo naquele beijo que não havia acontecido, no telhado, a cena que ela ainda custava a acreditar que não fosse real. Sabia que se beijasse Jason agora, reconheceria a sensação de tocar os lábios dele. Não era real, mas e daí? A realidade é somente um acordo entre as pessoas para definir o que é mais aceitável. O beijo era aceitável pra ela, portanto, real. E, mais cedo do que Piper podia imaginar, seria real pra Jason também.

**I'm going home, don't you cry **/_ Estou indo pra casa, não chore_**  
><strong>

**Let's have a drink before we say goodbye **/ _Vamos beber um drink antes de dizermos adeus_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** É isso ae o/ Como disse a nee-san, ficou bem "JK" essa fic XD não tinha pensado nisso até ela me dizer, mas ficou do jeito que eu queria.

De qualquer maneira, review se vc tem um pouco de consideração -q**  
><strong>


End file.
